A Special Home
by Jade Raven 21
Summary: AU, Touya and Sakura are orphans and get adopted by Clow. He runs a home for kids with special abilities and he helps them realize their potential.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Have you found anyone to your liking yet sir?" the woman asked a tall, dark haired man. 

"Not yet," Clow Reed responded as he continued to look around at the various children running around. 

Clow Reed was a well respected man who ran a boarding house for orphans. The children he cared for were special in that they each possessed special abilities. A magical aura surrounded each child and he taught these children to use their gifts and gave them a home and family. 

Clow entered a long hall that served as the orphanages dining room. As he looked around the room, his attention was soon drawn to a far corner where a young girl and a tall young man sat at a table. He used his other sense and saw that the girl had an extremely strong aura for someone her age. The boy also had a little magic from what he could tell, but not enough for any practical use. 

The woman in charge noticed where Clow's gaze had settled, and said, "I'm sorry, but those children have to be adopted together." 

"Why is that?" Clow asked. 

"They are brother and sister, and they refuse to be separated. They haven't been apart since their parents died." 

"I see," he said, thinking that if the girl wouldn't come with him without her brother, then he would just have to take them both. He might even be able to teach the boy to use what gifts he has. "I wish to take them both then." 

"Both of them!" the woman exclaimed, "You are truly a wonderful man to want to take them both into your home. I will go collect the paperwork," and with that, the woman left. 

Clow walked over to the two children he had agreed to take, and saw that they were playing some sort of board game. As he approached, the boy looked up and glared at him. This caught Clow by surprise as he hadn't expected such a young man to have such hard, cold eyes. 

Suddenly, the girl squealed that she had won, which caused her older brother to look back at her with a warm smile and softened eyes. 

The girl looked up at Clow, just noticing his presence, and smiled, saying, "Hello, my name is Sakura Kinomoto." 

"Well hello Sakura," Clow said, and couldn't help but smile at the infectious grin on her face. "My name is Clow Reed. And your name is?" he asked the young man. 

The boy stared at him a moment before saying, "Touya Kinomoto." 

"Well it's nice to meet you both," he said, still smiling despite the cold welcome. 

Just then, the woman returned carrying two folders. "Touya, Sakura," she said, "I have good news for you two. This nice man has agreed to take you both into his home." 

"What?!" Touya exclaimed, disbelief written across his face. 

"Really?" Sakura's face brightened at the prospect. "You're really going to take us both?" she asked Clow, hope filling her eyes. 

"If you don't mind of course," he said, smiling down at her. 

"Isn't this great Touya!" Sakura squealed and hugged her brother tightly around his waist. 

Touya just mumbled, "yeah, sure," and continued to eye Clow warily. 

"Why don't the two of you go pack up your things while we finish the paperwork?" the woman told the children. Sakura pulled Touya out of the room while Clow followed the woman into her office. 

"What do you think of that man?" Touya asked Sakura as they packed up what few things they had. 

"I like him," she stated simply, "He seems nice. What do you think?" 

"I don't know, but he looks a little funny to me," Touya said, sitting down on the bed to think. 

"Is that your real eyes or your weird eyes that think he looks funny?" Sakura asked, sitting down next to him. 

Touya chuckled at Sakura's term 'weird eyes'. She used it to describe his ability to see into the spirit world, and to see things about people that no one else could. 

"Well, let's just give him a chance. Ok?" Sakura asked, looking up at her brother with trust and love in her eyes. 

"Yeah, as long as we're together everything will be just fine." 

After a hug, they each picked up a suitcase and left to wait by the front door. After a few minutes, Clow and the woman came out and walked out to a car. 

Sakura and Touya said goodbye to some of the other children and climbed into the backseat. 

Clow sat behind the wheel and started the car. They began their way to a new life. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This story will have a little shonen ai because I just can't split up one of my favorite couples, Touya and Yukito. Also, since this is an AU, the ages have been changed to suit my purposes. 

**Chapter 1**

As the vehicle pulled up to a pair of wrought iron gates with the initials "C.R.," they opened, and the car continued along a small road lined with trees on either side. Ahead, they could see a break in the trees, and as the car drove through, the light seemed to burst as they approached a large mansion. 

Touya and Sakura were in awe at the sheer size of their new home. When the car came to a stop before the front stoop, Clow said, "We're here. Welcome to your new home." He got out of the car and waited for the children to exit, each holding their suitcase. 

Sakura was the first to speak, "Wow, this place is huge!" she exclaimed. 

Clow chuckled quietly and then looked up when the front door opened. Out stepped a young woman with flaming red hair. She smiled in Clow's direction, as a way of greeting, and then turned to look at the two new residents. 

"You've brought two this time Clow," she stated, looking each of them over with a criticizing eye. 

"Yes, they will make a great addition to the family," he said, smiling proudly at his accomplishment of finding two such individuals. 

"Welcome, my name is Kaho Mizuno but just call me Kaho. What are you're names?" 

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto," she chirped happily, still in awe of their new home. "This is my brother Touya." 

Touya just glared at the woman with what looked to be suspicion in his eyes, which caused Kaho to be taken aback for a moment. "Well," she began slowly, "let me show you to your rooms." She motioned for them to follow her into the house, through the enormous double wooden doors, intricately carved with several unknown designs. 

Sakura and Touya followed slowly behind, as they couldn't help but look around themselves at the vastness of the place. Clow entered shortly after, noticing their looks, and said, "What do you think?" 

"It's so big," Sakura exclaimed. 

Clow smiled and nodded in agreement, "Once you find your rooms and are settled, I would like you both to come to the dining room for dinner. It's just through that door," he pointed towards a partially ajar door which seemed to house another large room. 

With that, Clow left the two to continue following Kaho through the house and down a long hallway. She stopped after a while in front of a door with a star painted on the front. "Sakura, this is your room," she said, then pointed towards another door a little farther down, but very nearby with a crescent moon painted on the door, "Touya that is your room. I'll let you two get settled; dinner is in a half an hour." 

Kaho left the two to explore their rooms on their own. Touya followed Sakura into her room first and was amazed once more at the sheer size. Against one wall was a large, four-post bed, with pink, gauzy, curtains draped around it. The bed was covered in pink sheets with a gold star design. Across from the bed was a set of double glass doors that led to a balcony that connected to another set of double doors that led into another room, most likely the room Touya was to have. A door leading from the room led to a walk-in closet, mostly bare, but for a few boxes. Finally, there was a dresser with empty drawers, in which Sakura placed what little she had. 

Leaving that room, Sakura followed Touya to his own room. His room was almost the exact same in appearance of Sakura's except that everything was backwards and the bed was covered in blue sheets, with a crescent moon design on it. 

After exploring each room thoroughly, Sakura and Touya made their way down to the dining room. Upon entering they were surprised to see several others, all around their age, already seated at the table. Clow saw Touya flinch momentarily and close his eyes before looking around at the other children. He stood up and decided to get the introductions out of the way. 

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our new residents, Sakura and Touya Kinomoto," he said and everyone was looking at the two of them. "Sakura, Touya, this is part of our family. There is one more, but he is running an errand right now." Touya looked skeptical, but Sakura just smiled politely, a little shy around so many strangers, but eager to get to know them all. 

"Hello," Sakura said to the group of people before them, wanting to be polite. 

Clow smiled and decided to get in the introductions. He began pointing around the table and said, "We have Yukito Tsukishiro," who waved at the two with a bright smile on his face, "Tomoyo Daidouji, Kerberos Star," who also smiled brightly at the two, "Shaoran Li, Meilin Rei," who both just looked at the two suspiciously, "Spinel Sun," who just looked bored, "and this is Ruby Moon." 

Ruby jumped up and circled the two, looking pointedly at Touya and all his 'assets' before glomping him around the neck from behind and shouting, "Wow, you got a cute one this time." 

The other guys looked at Touya with what seemed to be understanding in their eyes. They also noted the scowl on Touya's face before he pried the girl's hands away from him and followed Sakura to a seat at the table. Touya sat next to Yukito, who seemed nice enough while Sakura took the seat next to him and across from where Ruby was just returning to her own seat. 

Clow took his place at one end of the table while Kaho took the other end. Kaho, who was closest to Sakura, mentioned, "You'll meet Yue later. He is running an errand at the moment. So, how old are you both?" 

"I'm fourteen and Touya is sixteen," Sakura said, starting on the breakfast set before her. 

"You're the same age as Shoaran and Meilin. Spinel and Yue are fifteen and Yukito, Kerberos, and Ruby are sixteen as well." 

"Though Kero acts like an eight year old most of the time," Spinel remarked between bites. 

"I do not," Kerberos replied indignantly, tossing a piece of toast at the boy across from him. 

Spinel easily dodged the dried bread and said, "See what I mean." 

Sakura giggled at the expression on Kero's face and began to feel even more comfortable in the presence of these people. Sakura's laughter was like a chain reaction to all those around her and without knowing why, everyone smiled, even slightly, at seeing the girl happy. 

Clow was curious to find out just how powerful such a girl would become, but before he could do anything, Ruby spoke up by asking, "So, what can you guys do?" 

"What do you mean?" Touya asked, narrowing his eyes at what he had proclaimed in his mind to be a demented 'girl', though he wasn't quite sure if it was a girl at all. 

"I mean, you're magic. What can you do with your magic?" 

"What can you do?" Touya returned the question back at her, already knowing with his sight that she had a magical aura. 

"I can fly and shoot crystals out of my hands," she stated proudly. 

"I don't know what I can do," Sakura said, "I've never done anything remarkable like that." 

"Really," Clow remarked, "You have a particularly strong aura about you. I'm surprised you've never had anything happen." 

"She makes all those around her feel her emotions," Touya said, looking at his sister and noticing her surprise, "Especially when she is happy." 

"Wow, how come you never told me this before?" she asked, a small frown on her face. 

"You never asked," he replied simply, continuing with his breakfast. 

"Well then," Ruby started, "what can you do?" she pointedly asked Touya. 

"I can see into the spirit realm," he said, causing those around him to look at him in shock, including Clow. "And you," he said, looking pointedly at Tomoyo, "have a spirit behind you." 

Tomoyo's eyes widened considerably and she squeaked in fright before asking, in a strained voice, "What does it want?" 

Touya also noticed how Sakura scooted closer to him and grabbed his arm in fright. She had always been afraid of ghosts, but, being a big brother, he had a duty to tease her about it. "Nothing," he stated, looking over the girls shoulder, "I think it's your mother?" he questioned and then, after receiving some sort of confirmation said, "Yes, your mother watches over you." 

Tomoyo smiled brightly and asked, "Really? That is so cool! Can she hear me if I talk to her?" 

"Yes." 

"Touya says our mother visits us often," Sakura stated, still looking somewhat uncomfortable. 

"That is remarkable," Clow said with slight awe in his voice, "Can you do anything else?" 

"I can tell when the monster here gets into trouble," he motioned absently to Sakura, "and how powerful each of you are." 

Sakura frowned and exclaimed angrily, "I am not a monster," she pulled away and huffed for a moment before regaining her smile and eating her meal. Once everyone was finished she asked, "What can you guys do?" 

"Well," Clow began, "I am a sorcerer and Kaho is a sorceress. We teach others, mainly those you see here, how to use their powers so that they don't go out of control." 

"Wow, so you're gonna teach me how to use magic," Sakura exclaimed, wide eyed, "that is so cool." 

After the meal, it was getting late and everyone decided to retire for the evening. "Breakfast is at eight o'clock on the weekends and seven o'clock on the weekdays," Kaho stated before she left the room. 

"Good night everyone," Sakura chirped before following her brother out of the room. Once in the hallways, she asked, "What do you think about them?" 

"They seem all right, but don't get to comfortable," Touya said, coming to a stop before Sakura's door. "We still don't know all that much about them." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't become comfortable in a new place. Deciding to do what she always did in a new place, she got up and made her way into the hallway. Touya's room was right next door, only a few steps down the hall.

As she crept stealthily along, she noticed that such a big house was a little creepy at night. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks as a sight at the end of the hall caught her eye. Her eyes widened at the person, who looked to be glowing in the moonlight streaming through the window he sat under. Just then, the person turned around and Sakura let out an ear-piercing scream.

Touya, who had been in a light doze, sat bolt upright when he heard his sister's scream. Literally jumping out of bed, he ran to the door and yanked it open.

Sakura, upon seeing her big brother, launched herself at him, her screams dying, but she whimpered into his chest. He could barely make out what she said, but he did pick out something about a ghost.

Several doors were then opened and pounding feet came to their position in the hall as an overhead light was turned on. Kaho made her way to the pair first and asked, "What happened?"

Touya looked around at the gathering crowd, but he couldn't see any ghosts. "It's all right Sakura. There aren't any ghosts here."

Sakura, with tears still in her eyes, pulled away slightly and said, "But I saw one. It was glowing."

Touya's brow furrowed as he thought, 'she's never seen a real ghost before.' He then noticed someone that he hadn't met before, but he supposed she could have mistaken for a ghost.

"Are you the person she saw?" He asked the boy.

"I did not mean to scare her," the boy said. He was tall, almost as tall as Touya, and he had an almost sickly, pale complexion. He was wearing a pair of white pants, and a white shirt trimmed in silver. His hair was truly long, as it appeared to reach his knees in its current state. "She merely saw me sitting under the window and assumed I was a spirit."

Touya sighed as Sakura turned around to face the new boy. "I'm sorry," she said, "but you looked like a ghost in the moonlight. Who are you?"

He looked down at her with a pair of mysteriously violet eyes, and said, "My name is Yue."

Sakura smiled and wiped her eyes, finally letting go of the death grip she had on her brother. "My name's Sakura and I'm still sorry about screaming like that, but I don't really like ghosts."

"That is fine, Sakura," he replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"All right," Kaho hollered out to everyone, "I want everyone back to bed, it's late." She looked at Touya and Sakura and then to Yue before she turned and made her way back to her own bed.

"Goodnight," Yue said and made his way down the hall, probably to his own room.

"Why were you up in the first place?" Touya asked Sakura.

Looking down shyly, she replied, "I had a bad dream."

Touya sighed, "Come on then, you can stay with me."

Smiling brightly, Sakura followed her big brother to his room.

Sakura and Touya made their way downstairs to find breakfast. Upon entering the large dining room from the night before, they noticed that several of the occupants of the house had yet to rouse themselves. The only ones at the table were Kaho, Shoaran, Meilin, and Spinel.

Just as they sat themselves down and were reaching for the platters in the center of the table, two others entered the room. Yukito, still wearing what were obviously his pajamas, took the seat next to Touya. He smiled at Touya before getting his own breakfast. Touya couldn't help but smirk in amusement at the little, white, fluffy bunnies all over Yukito's pajamas.

Yue had followed closely behind Yukito, but he wore some sort of long, white robe that reached his bare feet. His extremely long hair had been pulled back and doubled over so that it didn't interfere with his walking, but it was still long enough to reach his bottom. He took the seat next to Yukito, and only then did the siblings realize how similar the two looked.

Sakura, always one for questions, asked, "Are you guys related or something?"

Yukito looked over at her, while Yue kept eating, and said, "In a way, we are, but not by blood."

"What do you mean?" Touya asked, curious now as well.

"I mean," Yukito began, "that Yue is a reincarnation of an ancestor of mine. So we have pretty similar abilities, but I don't get the cool wings."

"You get wings," Sakura directed at Yue, who then looked over at her. "That is so cool."

Yue smirked and then resumed eating his meal. The other students soon entered, as well as Clow, and breakfast passed in quiet conversations about this and that.

Once the meal had ended, Clow asked, "Touya, Sakura, would you two please come with me so that I can explain a few things."

Touya nodded and Sakura followed her brother's example. The two followed Clow out of the dining room and into what looked like an office with a large open area. Along one wall was a fireplace, which had two sofas and a coffee table situated before it. In a corner was a rather large wooden desk, piled high with papers. Finally, along just about every wall, there were bookshelves filled to bursting with books.

"Now, I have a few questions that I would like to ask? First off, do you want to learn magic and how to use your abilities to their greatest extent?"


End file.
